


Surprise

by Kangoo



Series: LGBT Destiny Month 2019 [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, I mean technically nasreen is a guardian but she's not The Guardian ya know, LGBT Destiny Month, Multi, this whole series is going to be So Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: Nasreen misses her wife. Razel misses his boyfriend. Time to do something about it.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> whoops i love nasreen actually

Nasreen is a busy woman. She runs a lot of rescue missions, getting guardians out of tight spots and ferrying regular humans away from dangerous areas. Cabal assault, Fallen invasion, Hive infestation, Scorn manifestations: there isn’t a threat she won’t face for the good of humanity. She’s not sure if it’s a Titan thing or a personal thing but it makes her feel good, saving people, protecting them.

But it has the unfortunate consequence of sometimes keeping her away from home for long periods of times.

Ikora is alright with it, of course. They’ve been together for so long, at this point what’s another month without seeing each other, as long as they call each other often? And anyway it’s not like her wife never lets herself be consumed by her work. What she does as a Vanguard is as important, if not more, than Nasreen’s rescues.

Doesn’t mean they don’t miss each other though.

Actually, that’s how she bonded with Razel.

The two of them met in the EDZ, while she was helping refugees find the way to the recently freed City and he was doing… whatever Razel does when he’s left to his own device. They fought off a Cabal platoon together and afterward, when the dust had settled and the refugees were ready for a departure at dawn the next day, they’d shared a drink. Guardians who fight together drink together. At least Titans do, it’s a tradition she’s always eager to pass on to others.

“I wish I could go with ‘em,” she had said wistfully, gesturing to the group of huddled refugees.

“You’re not escorting them?”

She took a gulp of her beer, shook her head. “I am, but only until the Farm. There’s a… guard post, I guess? Anyway, bunch of Guardians stay there to take people to the City. More efficient. I still have too much to do here to go home.” She sighed into her beer. He tilted his head in silent agreement. Taking a gulp of her beer, she added, “ _Light_ , I miss my wife.”

That brought him short. “You’re married?”

She smiled at his surprise, nodded at his robes, the bond on his arm, said, “Yup. To your Vanguard, even.”

“ _You’re_ Ikora’s wife?” It was his turn to grin. He clapped her on her back. “It’s good to meet you! She talks a lot about you.”

“Really?” She feels her heart warm with affection at the thought. “She talks a lot about you, too.”

“With a lot more annoyed sighing, right?”

She chuckled. “Yeah.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve heard it. Maybe I’m due for a visit home too.”

They fell quiet, thinking about the City they hadn’t seen in so long. Razel finished his beer but didn’t move to take another, just sitting there, the empty bottle hanging limp between his fingers.

That, at the time, had been that. They went their separate ways the next day, Nasreen following the refugees while Razel went back to his one man crusade against the Cabal remaining in the EDZ.

But they’d met again. And again. Whenever there are people in danger, humanity’s enemies are near, and that means both Nasreen and Razel will be there too. And each time, they share a drink and complaining they don’t see their loved ones enough.

Nasreen was lucky enough to see Razel and Cayde’s relationship unfold in real-time from Razel’s perspective, which was hilarious. He was completely oblivious to both their feelings for the longest time, endlessly whining that he misses Cayde without realizing how in love they were. Best soap opera ever.

Now she’s delighted to have someone who’s as sappy as her. They haven’t reached the point where they share pictures of their partners yet, but there have been many evenings spent mostly sighing wistfully about how much they miss them.

Good times.

One such night, Razel stands up suddenly and says, “Crimson Days are coming up.”

She groans. “I know! I won’t be able to celebrate it with Ikora.”

“Why not?”

“Because I have a job to do?”

He snorts, shakes his hand. “Bet ya I can clean up this whole place by tomorrow night.” He offers her his hand to shake.

“And if you do?”

“You take a surprise vacation to the City with me.”

She shakes his hand. “Deal.”

(Razel, as it turns out, is a bit of a juggernaut. The Hive infestation they came to get rid off was gone by nightfall, with only the flames and the noxious smell of burning chitin to remember it by.

Nasreen takes one look at the devastation and says, slightly bemused, “Welp. Well done. Let’s go home.”)

 

Back in her Crucible times, Ikora _loved_ Crimson Days. Nasreen and her were a fearsome team, unbeaten until they retired. Nowadays it’s three weeks when she can lay back and let Shaxx do all the work.

Also, a good occasion to get drunk with Cayde. Their partners are always off world when it happens, so it’s good to commiserate about their workaholic significant other.

They’re on their sixth drink and pleasantly buzzed, at least on Ikora’s part. She’s still not sure how quickly Cayde can get drunk, if at all.

“My last girlfriend was clingy, but at least _she_ was there for Crimson Days,” he whines, head thumping against the table.

“Your last girlfriend was in love with you and you forgot to mention you’re aromantic,” Ikora says, deadpan. “That’s not ‘clingy’.”

“Excuse you, I did mention it. I said I was grey-a and she thought she’d be ‘the one _’_.” He shrugs, his head never leaving the table. “Instead, _the one_ is an absentee idiot.”

“Welcome to the club.”

She knows he’s turning the drama up to 11 for laughs — neither Razel nor him care all that much about celebrations like the Crimson Days — but she stills pushes his glass closer to him in sympathy. She doesn’t miss her Crucible days as much as she used to, but there is still a sentimental weight to the season that she can’t quite shake off.

He straightens up to take a sip and freezes, eyes locked on something behind her. She turns around to see—

“Razel?” She lifts her eyebrows, a smile on her face. “Finally, you can take Cayde off my— _Nasreen_?”

Her wife gives her a two finger wave above Razel’s shoulder.

“You weren’t due to come back for… _weeks_ , at least!”

Nasreen nudges a bewildered Ikora to the side and squeezes herself next to her on the. Razel has no such qualms and simply sprawls himself over Cayde, falling into the booth in a tangle of legs. Cayde plucks the drink out of his hand before he can spill it in his graceless tumble.

“We got out early.” Nasreen throws her arm over the back of the seat, scouting closer to Ikora. “Think you could loan me Razel for a little while? I’m pretty sure I could get the whole system clean in a year with him.” Then, quieter, whispered in her ear, she adds, “Happy Crimson Days, love.”

Razel, on the other side of the booth, loops an arm around Cayde’s neck and takes his face in his other hand. He presses a loud kiss to his cheek, laughing at the mock-protest it elicits. Ikora smiles fondly and cuddles closer to Nasreen.

Her smile turns more smug and she says, “Want to run the Crucible tomorrow? Show the younglings how it’s done?”

“You’re _on_.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- i hc ikora as a lesbian and cayde as grayromantic bisexual (because he says the queen of heart is his idea of romance so that must mean he hasn't fallen in love since becoming a guardian? idk)
> 
> \- razel is demisexual, and nasreen is A Whole Bi


End file.
